Not a Dog on a Leash
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: She didn't belong to him no matter how much he'd like to think she did. ―ErikaxKyouya


_**Not a Dog on a Leash**_

He was shaking. _Shaking. _Trembling as his eyes flitted back and forth and his voice shook. He was like a small dog, a Chihuahua maybe, who tremored all the time, seemingly in a state of constant worry or fright. Kyouya smirked at the thought. Although he already had a "dog" of his own which was much more entertaining.

Kusakabe was what Erika had called him. Kyouya had no idea what sort of relationship those two had, or even exactly why the trembling boy was confronting him now but it irked him. The entire cowardly persona of the boy just made his skin tingle in discomfort. Nothing was more shameful than a coward.

"U-Um," the boy stuttered. Kyouya's lip curled. Kusakabe'd had the audacity to ask what kind of "relationship" he had with Erika, and then had the nerve to tell him flat out that he'd asked her out and was waiting for her answer.

Not that Kyouya cared. He didn't care for her. At all. They simply had a deal and he was going along with it to get the benefits of having a pet without actually having a pet. Although at this point he was wishing more than ever that he could own an actual dog. Dogs didn't have emotional issues and needs. If you were there, petting them, it was enough. Dogs didn't want anything more.

Dogs also didn't have stupid trembly boys chasing after them like maggots. It was pitiful, the way Kusakabe seemed to like her. There was no way she liked him back. No way. Whenever she turned him down Kyouya made a deal with himself to step on her tail more than ever, pull her ears, tighten her collar. She'd caused a lot of trouble for him, getting this Kusakabe character interested in her.

Kyouya wasn't exactly sure what kind of facial expression he was wearing but apparently it was one that made something tick in the boy in front of him. He stopped shaking, clenching his fists and looking at the ground before nearly shouting, "She doesn't just _belong _to you!"

The words hung stagnant in the air for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Kusakabe swallowed, still staring directly at the floor as he continued. "If you don't care about her just let her go! You're horrible to her, you've made her cry, so why won't you just set her free! She isn't some toy for you to play with and that _isn't _a collar around her neck!"

Kyouya's lip twitched in aggravation. He was _not _dignifying this with a conversation. He waved a hand to dismiss everything. "Whatever. If you want to chase after her, go. It's not my problem." He turned on his heel then, stomping up the steps and shoving his hands into his pockets. He could practically see Kusakabe running away with his tail between his legs. Coward.

Although technically he'd actually been the one to run away. No, he wasn't running away. He was being the bigger person and refusing to fight. Although something about that didn't exactly seem right either. It'd surprised him that the boy had had the courage to ask Erika out but that wasn't what was making him so peeved.

_"__She doesn't just belong to you!"_

The words made his skin crawl and his hair stand on end. Yes, she did in fact belong to him. Per their deal she was his dog. His dog that would do anything he said with vigor. His dog that could break that deal and walk away at any moment…

But she still wore that necklace. _"-and that isn't a collar around her neck!" _Yes, it was. He'd said it outright when he'd given her the jewelry that it was a collar, showing that she belonged to him. And she still wore it, so she was still his. That necklace that symbolized their status. That necklace she could take off at any moment if she chose.

In reality the small strands of possession he'd forced upon her weren't permanent. She could turn around and break them whenever she wanted. He'd convinced himself he owned her whether she liked it or not, or whether anyone else liked it or not for that matter, but he didn't. He didn't own a thing, and he was kidding himself if he somehow thought he ever had.

He didn't own her. It sounded unbearable but he figured maybe he could change one word, one word and make the outcome sound a little brighter.

He didn't own her… _yet. _

* * *

_The Sinnoh League Challenge - Route 201 - part 2 - write about something that doesn't strictly belong to you - the something is a person_

**I love Kyouya's possessiveness but I felt like after that little "conversation" with Kusakabe he might've realized that he didn't really own Erika after all and that kinda pissed him off. Haha XD Maybe that's just me. Plus I wish Kusakabe would've said something like "she doesn't belong to you".**

**Anyway, this is my first shot with this fandom so I hope I didn't butcher the characters too badly. ;3 I hope it was enjoyable.**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
